matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of the Tyrants! Part 4
Batman and Gwen Tennyson decide to team up in order to uncover the villain's plan, but Vilgax attempts to kill them before they can do anything about it. Plot: Batman: Vilgax? Gwen: Yeah. He's a big bad alien conqueror who has tried to kill Ben, take his Omnitrix, and take over our world. You could call him Ben's arch foe. Batman: Omnitrix? That is that the device, Ben used to transform into those creatures. Vilgax: It is indeed, human. My, my, you are the smart one aren't you? Too bad you two must die! Gwen: Talk, Vilgax. What is going on here, who are these people here, and what is your connection? Batman: Isn't it obvious, Gwen? Vilgax and Darkseid clearly formed an alliance to destroy their respected nemeses. The fact that you and I figured out the truth must mean they intend to destroy us so that our allies will continue to fight each other. Vilgax: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You are right again, Batman. You may prove to be an even more worthier opponent than Ben Tennyson. However enough of that because you are both coming with me. An anodite and you Batman will be adequate material for a new line of super Parademons. Batman: Not going to happen. Gwen, can you use your powers to subdue him? We need to send him through that portal and close it for good! Gwen: I'm on it! Gwen uses her mana blasts to capture Vilgax's legs which then allows Batman to strike Vilgax in the face several times with his fists and knees. Vilgax is starting to fall back, but Vilgax isn't going down that easily. Vilgax: I will not be defeated by two insects like you! Vilgax soon shoots beams from his eyes at Gwen, but Batman manages to knock her out of the way just in time. Gwen: Thanks. Batman: I owed you one. Gwen: Got a plan? Batman: Yes. First take this. Batman hands Gwen a device of some kind. Gwen: What is it? Batman: Tracking beacon. I got a plan, Gwen, but I ain't coming back. Gwen: What? Batman: I can get Darkseid into the portal and back to Apocalips. Use that device to get to my lair. My son Damian should still be in there. Tell him exactly what is going on and that we need to rally both teams together. Hopefully he'll believe you. Gwen: Hopefully? Batman: Yes. He's stubborn like his old man. Gwen: I can't let you go alone. Batman: You have to, Gwen. Once I get Vilgax through then you can use your powers to close the portal. Get to Damian as soon as possible. I can handle myself. Gwen: Okay. Just be careful. Batman: I will. Batman then tosses a batarang at Vilgax which knocks him back a bit, but then he leaps in the air to kick Vilgax into the portal partially. However he soon uses his whole body against Vilgax and they are both sent through the portal. Gwen uses a spell to close it at Batman's command, but she isn't happy with having to leave Batman like that. Gwen: Get over yourself, Gwen. I need to complete my mission. Come on, Zed, we find Kevin then head to Batman's lair. Zed: Bark! Bark! Now in a warehouse, the Flash and Green Lantern have Ben tied to a chair and intend to question him. Green Lantern: Okay, kid now let's talk. Flash and I found you here in Gotham. The ring says you have a connection to Darkseid. Care to spill? Ben: I have no clue what you're talking about, dude. I was fighting some aliens in Undertown and then I wound up here. Green Lantern: Sure you were, kid and I'm the tooth fairy and the guy in red next to me is Santa Clause. Ho, ho, ho, kid. Flash: Lantern, enough. Green Lantern: What? We play the good cop, bad cop routine. Flash: And that works? Green Lantern: Should. Flash: It never works. Green Lantern: Then what's your plan, genius? Ben: You two sound like an old married couple. Wait, you are a couple aren't you? While your costumes are cool, you'd never see me in one. Green Lantern: For the last time, this isn't a costume, it's my uniform. Flash and I ain't a couple, smart ass. Ben: You sure? You look awfully cute together. Green Lantern: That's it, tough guy, nobody here makes the cracks around here 'cept me. Flash: Calm down, Hal! You're not going to beat up a kid. Green Lantern: Come on, one punch, please. Flash: No. We need to....hey what's that? Green Lantern: What's what? Flash: On your back. Flash removes it from Green Lantern. Green Lantern: Looks like a tracer. That means... Flash: Uh-oh. Rook suddenly bashes down the door to the warehouse then pulls out his Proto-Tool. He uses it to attack Green Lantern and Flash who are caught off guard. He then quickly runs toward Ben to release him. Ben: Rook, you're all right. Rook: I am indeed. Ben: Then let's take these guys out. Rook: Gladly. Ben then transforms into Diamondhead to fight. Flash: Did you see that? Green Lantern: I did. Little brat wants to play, then let's play. Green Lantern then rams himself against Ben by projecting a green colored locomotive around his body. Diamondhead: What the... Green Lantern hits Ben right in the chest and they soon duke it out. Rook though begins to shoot at Flash with his weapon, but Flash's speed allows him to dodge every move. Flash: You'll have to do better than that. Flash then runs straight towards Rook, but Rook then configures his weapon into a bo-staff and uses it to trip Flash. Which at the speed he went, it shoved Flash into a wall. Rook: Is that better? So then Rook and Flash engage in battle, but back in Metropolis: Superman and Wonder Woman continue to engage the robots. Superman: Damn! These things keep coming, Diana. Wonder Woman: True, but it is a glorious battle, Clark. Superman: Maybe, but where is Cyborg? He should have been here by now, I would have thought. Wonder Woman: He can take all the time he needs. I shall savor this battle. Superman: I do like watching you fight. Wonder Woman: I know. So as Wonder Woman and Superman continue to fight, there is a little girl that is scared out of her wits. One of the robots sees her. Robot: Destroy all flesh and the ways of flesh. Girl: HELP! Superman: No! As the robot begins to fire, Cyborg finally shows up and shields the girl with his body. The blast doesn't seem to have much of an effect. Cyborg: You okay, kid? Girl: Yes. You're Cyborg! Cyborg: I am. Find your mom, little girl. I'll pound those robots to the ground. Girl: Twice for me please. Cyborg: You got it. The little girl runs away and she finds her mother because they got separated during the attack. Mother: Thank you. Cyborg: Don't mention it. Now go. Mother: We will. Cyborg activates his sonic cannon weapon in his arm and attacks more robots. Superman: Cyborg, it's about time you showed up. Cyborg: Sorry I'm late, Superman. I ran into some of these things on the way here. Had to help civilians first. Superman: It's all right. Can you shut it down and send these robots back to where they came from? Cyborg: I can, but it will take time. You and Wonder Woman hold them off and I'll get to work on it. Superman: You got it. So as Cyborg ducks in an alley way, Superman and Wonder Woman take the fight to the robots. Superman and Wonder Woman continue to pound several into little robot pieces, but more just keep coming. Although Cyborg finally finds the right frequency and use it to suck the robots into the portal and back where they come from. It then closes and the people of Metropolis cheer the heroes. Superman: Good work, Cyborg. Wonder Woman: Yes indeed, Cyborg, you are to be congratulated. Everyone is safe. Cyborg: Thanks, you guys, but we still have a problem here, remember? Superman: Yes, I know. We need to find Batman and determine where these portals came from. Cyborg: That may be our fault, Superman. Superman: What happened? Cyborg: When we were experimenting with the Mother Box in the Batcave, surges of energy erupted from it. Batman got hit by one of the energy spikes and that's when that alien showed up. Superman: Then let's get back to the Batcave, Cyborg. Maybe we can find a clue there. Cyborg: Let's go. So then the group head back to the Batcave per instruction from Superman. However back on Apocalips, Vilgax and Darkseid have Batman as their prisoner. Vilgax: I failed, Darkseid. Gwen Tennyson will get to the Batman's lair and rally their forces. If we hurry then maybe we can catch her. Darkseid: Why bother, Vilgax? Our forces will simply fail again. Let them come to us. We have Batman in our grip and he can be used as a tool against the heroes. Vilgax: Maybe, but for a human, he is very clever and very dangerous. Keeping him alive may do more harm than good. Darkseid: There is to be no harm to come to him, Vilgax! I have spoken. My eyes are nearly restored and once I am at full strength then the Justice League and Ben Tennyson and his lackeys will all be destroyed. Now go. Vilgax: As you wish. Vilgax leaves and as he walks down a corridor, he speaks to himself. Vilgax: Who does that arrogant living statue think he is?! I am Vilgax and no one talks to me like that. Once our foes are destroyed then Darkseid will be no more and his world along with his Earth shall belong to me. Back in the throne room. Desaad: So then, my lord Darkseid, once the heroes are dead, what do we do with Vilgax? Darkseid: Destroy him, Desaad. He is soon going to learn a very valuable lesson. Desaad: Which is? Darkseid: Never trust Darkseid. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Zed *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Cyborg *Green Lantern *Flash Villains *Vilgax *Darkseid *Desaad *Dimension 12 Robots Aliens Used: *Diamondhead Category:Crossover Category:Series Category:Gothamcity1992